<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scruff by mintjoonlep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617452">Scruff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep'>mintjoonlep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patience Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, my way of bidding a fond good bye to the glorious scruff Jackson had in quarantine, reader is a little shy and has dated some lame-ass dudes prior to Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally getting to see Jackson almost a week into his vacation brought with it the surprise of finding your beloved boyfriend sporting a very unexpected beard. Unused to seeing him looking quite so fuzzy when a sparse bit of 5 o’clock shadow tended to be the norm where his occasional facial hair was concerned, you couldn’t help being blindsided by just how attractive you found the look to be on him.</p>
<p>Lucky for you, Jackson could be very observant and also very interested in showing you how much he likes you liking him when his jawline is on the rougher side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Wang/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patience Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scruff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quiet yet giddy bounce of your own feet would do nothing to make the elevator move faster, but logic alone couldn’t quell the excitement you felt or the effect it had on your body. There wasn’t a person at all on the lift with you and having the metallic, confined space to yourself as floors passed allowed you plenty of relaxed freedom to express your eagerness however you wanted. You arched up on the balls of your feet, stopping on occasion only to glance up at the red numbers slowly rising above the door to take stock of how much closer you’d become to reaching your boyfriend’s floor, impatient to see your destination nearing.</p>
<p>Your mind had been full with possibilities ever since Jackson had first clued you in on the fact that he’d taken some time off from work, ready to enjoy an entire two and a half weeks of rest and whatever other excursions he decided to indulge in. He’d been a busy man since you’d known him, every bit as hardworking and dedicated to his chosen profession at present as he had been when you’d initially become friends with him. His passion and drive had always been a point of admiration, something you greatly respected him for, but it hadn’t taken long after getting to know him that he could overdo things at times, push himself to exhaustion without really paying mind to his health or other hobbies. There had been a myriad of times when he’d turned to you to vent his frustrations, often with himself for being careless with his own well-being and you’d long ago given up on remembering just how often you’d lovingly scolded him for not getting enough rest or taking a decent amount of time to just indulge himself. Learning that your unfailingly diligent boyfriend had up and decided to take a vacation had just about had you over the moon, so glad to hear that he’d opted to just put work out of his mind for a short while.</p>
<p>What hadn’t made you quite so happy at first was the unfortunate timing of your own plans, lamenting the knowledge of his time off when it had started just after you’d left town to visit relatives. You’d never been the sort of person to cancel plans unless as a result of an emergency, particularly not where family was concerned, so it’d made you a little sad to inform Jackson of the fact that you’d have to miss out on spending time with him during the first several days of his vacation, hearing the undeniable pout in your boyfriend’s voice once you’d broken the news to him over the phone. He had, of course, understood and said nothing to make you feel bad for not being able to spend time with him right away, reminding you that it would’ve been unfair of him to expect you to drop everything for him when he was so often busy with work. As much as you had both longed to be together to enjoy the first days of his vacation lazily relishing one another’s company in the comfort and privacy of his massive apartment, you’d settled instead for affectionate phone calls and text messages, both filled with promises of plans to be together once your trip had come to an end.</p>
<p>You’d spent little time unpacking as soon as you’d made it home to your own place, lingering there only long enough to shower and change into clean clothes before you’d snagged the first taxi you could wave down to make an immediate route for the high-rise where Jackson lived. While your arrival would be no surprise to him, not when he’d known that you’d been set to return home that day, you hadn’t yet scooted him a text to let him know when, and you were eager to see the smile brightening his face the second your elevator finally reached his level, brought you to knocking on his door. Far too many days of not seeing his face had made you incredibly greedy for the sight of him, for the smell of his cologne and the warm feel of his arms leading you into one of his lingering hugs, just thinking of such anticipatory experiences causing you to hum out your growing glee.</p>
<p>The elevator let out a familiar ding and you scrambled out of the doors the second they had opened wide enough, your comfortable ballet flats making little noise as you skittered down the tiled hall, ignoring every door you passed until you reached the very end where Jackson’s apartment could be found. You hit the doorbell and then rapped out the rhythm of Shave and a Haircut just for the hell of it, certain Jackson would know exactly who had arrived if he’d been near enough to his front door to hear your knocks, not even sparing a glance at the camera above the doorbell as you waited. The electronic lock whirred as it was undone, the door swinging open so fast the whoosh of air made your hair dance for a moment, barely even getting a chance to look at your boyfriend before he’d latched on to your wrist to tug you into the apartment, your body against his in seconds. You found that you couldn’t even fully hug him back, arms almost pinned to your sides with how securely he held you to his chest, but you felt far from uncomfortable or confined. Jackson swayed as he stepped back, giving the door space to close as he led you further into the entryway, and the loud, happy manner in which he began to sing the chorus of The Temptations’ My Girl had you giggling hard.</p>
<p>“What can make me feel this way?” he continued to sing, pressing kisses to the top of your head.</p>
<p>“Your girl?” you helpfully supplied, laughter renewed as his serenade grew just a little louder, persuading you to shuffle around until you could free an arm, giving his ticklish side a few light pokes.</p>
<p>“Ah! Hey! Don’t you like my singing?”</p>
<p>“I love it. But, I would also love a kiss and a good look at my super handsome boyfriend.”</p>
<p>You let out a squeal as he obliged you, the tight hold of his arms moving to lift you up, legs naturally locking around his waist for extra stability as he searched out your lips, catching an all too brief glimpse of his face before he delivered the kisses you’d been craving. You could feel the tickle of facial hair once your lips met, distracted from returning the sweet peck fully, and Jackson pouted up at you as you pulled away, your eyes widening at the sight of him.</p>
<p>“Thought you wanted a kiss?”</p>
<p>Unable to answer him straight away, you stared in silence for a short spell, fingers slowly reaching out to trace along his jawline, feeling the coarse hair that decorated it, rough beneath your fingers and thicker than you’d ever seen it. While not exactly uncommon for Jackson to sport a light dusting of scruff, it tended to be more along the lines of a five o'clock shadow before he inevitably returned to his more typical clean-shaven look. He’d always looked gorgeous either way, as becoming while his face was smooth and youthful as he was whenever he looked a little more raw, but seeing him with what damn near equated to a beard was not something you were really used to. How undeniably sexy it looked on him shouldn’t have been surprising, but it felt as if it had thrown you for a loop nevertheless, fingertips stroking through the longer hairs on his chin before you let one of your thumbs trace the growth of hair above his lip, nearly shivering at the faintly abrasive feel of it.</p>
<p>“Baby?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Realizing you’d been mutely staring, face a mix of shock and even awe, you snapped out of your daze with an embarrassed laugh, warmth seeming to pool into your face as you leaned in to give him the proper kiss you’d denied him.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I’m not used to seeing you so beardy, so it surprised me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. My vacation has been more of a staycation the past few days, so I just decided not to shave for now. You know, committing fully to letting myself relax.”</p>
<p>Jackson set you down on your feet finally, giving you space to start taking off your shoes and putting them in the expansive shoe closet, running a hand along the stubble on his face as he watched you hang your purse up as well. His expression seemed a little pensive, brown eyes glancing towards the nearby mirror on the wall before they turned back to you, and there was something notably self-conscious in the set of his shoulders, the way he stood with one hand on his hip, the other still playing with his own facial hair.</p>
<p>“Don’t like it?”</p>
<p>He seemed a little disappointed by the prospect, face marred by a tiny frown, and you were quick as could be to kiss it away, smiling at the way he angled in to your touch as you gently played with the slightly thick hair on his chin.</p>
<p>“Hon, no. I like it a lot. More than like it, honestly.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s sexy. Really sexy.”</p>
<p>You could feel yourself growing shy over the admittance, ducking your gaze with irrepressible bashfulness and you knew the second that you looked up Jackson would surely be looking as smug as could be. The man had all the confidence in the world yet still thrived on praise and compliments, craving them often enough that he’d even fish for them in ways so hilariously obvious you couldn’t help indulging him. He had to know how much the scruffy look suited him, betting he’d start preening any minute, but when you finally lifted your gaze to look up at him there wasn’t a smile to be found. He’d fallen silent, head slightly cocked to the side as he let his fingers drop from their formerly uneasy stroking of his jaw, eyes fixed on you as he drew his tongue across his lips in a motion slow enough that it led your attention to his mouth. Realizing the way your eyes lingered there, you met his eyes again, watching as finally, a smirk settled on his face and the unabashed cockiness in it when his jawline was so rough made you feel a flutter in your stomach.</p>
<p>Still embarrassed by your reaction to something so simple, utterly baffled by finding a small beard of all things so arresting when you’d never felt such a response to one with prior partners, you damn near skittered past him down the hall, hearing him start to follow suit after a moment.</p>
<p>“So, now that I’m here, what do you feel like doing tonight?”</p>
<p>You made way for the couch, flopping down on the soft cushions, knees led up to your chest as you fought against the slightly nervous yet giddy tension inside you. It had become familiar to you over the years, more so after you’d started dating Jackson, and it brought on a sense of having energy to expend, an urge to do something. It hadn’t taken very long to start understanding what that something in specific was, the eagerness for sex still a little bit new to you and thus just recent enough a development that it still made you feel a little awkward, slightly shy about proceeding. To some extent, you couldn’t say you were very sure you even wanted sex at the moment, finding that it felt a little laughable to potentially be in the mood just because your boyfriend looked hot with facial hair, unaccustomed to being quite as physically attracted to a person as you were to Jackson.</p>
<p>Hearing him moving behind the couch rather than coming to join you made your shoulders bunch up, feeling so aware of his presence it bordered on being ridiculous to you. You started hoping that you hadn’t begun to wear your flustered state of being quite so visibly on your face, drumming your fingers against your bare knees when you heard him exhale deeply, groaning softly as if he’d just stretched a bit, and the sound made you want to squirm when it sounded so damn close to the ones he made whenever he was inside you, when you had his cock throat deep or buried to the hilt within your pussy. Frowning at the wayward path of your own thoughts when you’d only just arrived at your boyfriend’s place, you tried not to let yourself get carried away any further, not even when you felt Jackson’s hands settle against your shoulders.</p>
<p>“You’re all tense, sweetheart. Something bothering you?”</p>
<p>“Noooope!” you told him, popping the ‘p’ as your fingers tapped with a bit more restlessness at your knees.</p>
<p>“You sure? Feels like you’re pretty tense.”</p>
<p>Jackson’s thumbs pressed down, gliding and circling along the bare skin exposed by your tank top, working against the bunched up muscles there, kneading softly. It took him no more than three passes before you’d started to melt, eyes closing in bliss at the unexpected massage as your head lolled forward in a display of approval and welcome.</p>
<p>“Oh my god…”</p>
<p>“There. That feels better, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>His fingers paused for a moment, just long enough that he could press a kiss to the nape of your neck, and his soft chuckle clued you in on how obvious your delighted shiver was, enjoying yourself too much to feel embarrassed as his hands got back to work. You weren’t really sure how long he stood behind you, massaging tension and aches you hadn’t even been aware of having from your shoulders, but it may as well have been for hours, and you found your body sagging bonelessly back against the couch by the time his hands slipped away. Nearly dazed and a great deal more relaxed, you let your eyes open as Jackson made his way around to the front of the couch, watching him as he slowly lowered himself to kneel on the floor before you, fingers gentle as they pushed your hands away from your upraised legs. You felt the combined tickle of his breath and his beard as he kissed one knee before moving to the other, his hands gliding slowly up and down your legs from your ankles to the places his lips had touched.</p>
<p>“I think you’re still a little tense, baby.”</p>
<p>His fingers began to knead again as well as they could with your knees pressed close to your chest, tempting you to watch the steady motions of his fingers, but unable to give in to that urge when you were too focused on the sight of his face. His lips curved, smirk lingering and sly, but for every bit of heat in that look, pooling in the warm brown of his eyes, there was still a well-known softness to be seen in him, magnified by how gentle his touch remained. Slowly, you lowered one of your legs, giving his hands more room to work, and he didn’t disappoint at all, working his fingers along your calf, massaging further pleasure through the tense limb just as he had with your shoulders. He drew your foot to rest atop his thigh while his hands moved up to yours, taking his time questing higher up your leg, occasionally distracting himself by kissing your knee now and then. As with before, you paid little attention to the time and only focused on how good it felt, eyes miraculously staying open to see the sight of him pampering you, his gaze periodically look up at your face to see if you were still watching him.</p>
<p>By the time he’d moved to the other leg, settling its twin aside in a way that left your thighs slightly parted, you realized precisely what he intended, what desires he had in mind to fulfill, and even in spite of some nervousness you found that you weren’t bothered. One of the things you’d come to appreciate about Jackson was his incredible patience, the slow way he tended to go about getting you in the mood and making sure you were comfortable. He’d never attempted a rush into sex, especially not after he’d discovered how selfish past lovers had been with your pleasure, and you liked that he actively tried to seduce you rather than assuming sex was always readily available by virtue of being your boyfriend. You’d never been with someone who put so much care into ensuring that you actually wanted it, who genuinely cared to make certain that you had as much fun as he did simply due to the love of getting you off rather than for the sake of ensuring some overblown sense of male pride didn’t end up getting wounded. It had taken time for you to get used to that, to get comfortable with it, but even with as new as it still was, Jackson’s thoughtfulness had made it easier to get excited for intimacy, to ache for it, and with as good as you knew he was capable of making you feel, ignoring how wet he’d begun to make you seemed like a hefty task you had no desire to undertake.</p>
<p>If Jackson wanted to make you cum then you weren’t about to deny him that when you wanted it too, biting your lip when he lowered and turned his head to kiss the top of your thigh.</p>
<p>“I think you really do like my beard. You keep looking at it…keep squirming every time you feel it. Where else do you wanna feel it, baby?”</p>
<p>You knew his query was a means of teasing you, arousing you further with the low rasp of his voice, but you also understood how much it was his way of making certain you were ready rather than letting himself assume that you were well and truly in the mood. It wasn’t as subtle as he thought it was, but it was no less arousing and sweet enough to make you smile through your bashfulness, lifting your leg from the touch of his hands to rest it over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“On my inner thighs?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>You whimpered as soon as he angled his face towards your skin, letting you feel the contrast of how soft his lips were versus the slight scratchiness of his facial hair, the differing sensations sending shivers up your leg and straight to your core. It didn’t seem to escape his notice how your hips faintly lifted, his eyes darting from the nearness of your mound up to your face, holding eye contact as his lips parted to give you a light press of his teeth.</p>
<p>“Somewhere else you wanna feel it, YN?” he asked, voice lowering an octave before he sought to suck a mark into your skin. “Maybe a little higher?”</p>
<p>“Uhm, yes, please. I’d like that very much.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so cute.”</p>
<p>He chuckled for a moment, the sound making you smile no matter how much your stomach knotted up and despite how warm your face felt, giggling as he left hurried kisses from your thigh back to your knee, his scruff still ticklish. Jackson lowered your leg from his shoulder for just a short spell, whispering a request to lift your hips up once his fingers had made swift work of the button and zipper of your shorts, leaving you in your panties and top.</p>
<p>“Feeling good? Nice and relaxed?”</p>
<p>You nodded your head, flashing him a little smile as he settled your thigh against his shoulder, his arm circling around its twin before he shuffled closer, chest resting against the edge of the couch. His mouth met your skin again, tattooing color on your inner thigh with his mouth, his teeth a hint of roughness matched by the scrape of his stubble as he dragged his lips higher, inching his way oh so slowly towards your center. You felt the anticipation as he drew nearer and nearer, uncertain of where to put your hands and letting them come to grip the couch cushions as you watched his lips kiss along towards your cunt, wondering if he could see the crotch of your panties beginning to dampen. The warmth of his mouth drifting over you, so incredibly close, made you suppress the urge to angle your hips up, lead him naturally to where you wanted him, trying to keep still when his tongue trailed along the edge of your underwear. You felt his breath against your mound for a moment longer, mouth hovering before you without touching or lowering, slowly easing away until he’d turned his attention to your other leg instead, scruff rubbing against the side of your knee.</p>
<p>He grinned at the pout on your lips, clearly liking that he had you where he wanted you, growing needier as time passed, and you couldn’t fault him for that when you enjoyed it too, loved how much he wanted to make sure you were properly wet for him before he gave you what you both wanted most. You tried your best not to push him along with your feet against his back, eyes locked on the visual of him paying the same amount of attention to your opposite leg, wondering just what your skin would look like once he’d finished, his mouth and his facial hair seeming to work together to leave traces of his presence behind. Jackson had never been one to be overly or brutishly possessive, but he liked to leave his mark whenever he could, enjoying the visual memory of having had you as much as you had come to realize you did, remembering how many times you’d indulged in a secret little smile whenever you’d spied the occasional hickey you’d left on his neck.</p>
<p>A rotation of his shoulder stole your attention, drawn to watch the motion and how it led to him gripping your knee, slipping his hand beneath it to hold your leg up, hold it open wider. For a moment, you were caught up in the sight of his fingers holding on, the visible flex of his arm offered by his wonderfully sleeveless shirt, glancing away when you felt the wet of his tongue against the inside of your thigh. You saw the trail of moisture it left on your skin as his mouth made a slow yet straight path inward, upward, slick muscle retreating behind his lips as he sucked on the space just beside the edge of your panties, still teasing you just as he pleased. Deeper heat settled beneath your skin, between your legs, the sensation of wanting more making you feel restless and needy, still new yet not unfamiliar anymore. It’d started to feel a little more natural to respond to the ways Jackson took care of you, the growing desire for his touch powerful enough to make you whine when it seemed as if he might move away again.</p>
<p>“Now, baby? Are you ready for me?”</p>
<p>He stayed still, waiting with all the patience in the world, but you nodded not long after he’d posed his queries, relief making you relax when he finally pressed his mouth to your cunt, laying a light kiss to your clit through the thin cotton of your panties. The fabric muffled the sensation enough to amplify your need for more, your desire for a more direct touch, but Jackson didn’t give in to the bidding motion of your hips shifting right away, resting his cheek against your thigh as one of his hands found a place to settle against your mound. His thumb grazed up and down, a ghost of pressure dragged against your pussy, feeling the warmth concealed beneath the material to gauge just how wet you were until he couldn’t help relenting to his own craving to see you. Fingers tugged your panties aside, exposing your cunt to his eyes and his mouth, one slow lave giving him a taste of your arousal, adding to the growing slick that had been waiting for him.</p>
<p>“If I’d known this was how you’d react to me not shaving for a while, I think I would’ve forgone my razor much sooner.”</p>
<p>You wanted to tell him that it wasn’t just his unshaven state of being, that it was him in general and the care he always expressed towards your pleasure that made you so wet, but you could do little more than vocalize a moan as his tongue made another slow pass through your folds. His face and the sound he made were both equally satisfied, his pure enjoyment for eating you out a staple of such moments and it still shocked you just how much Jackson loved it. It had taken a few encounters in his bed for you to get used to that side of him when you’d been accustomed to lovers who hadn’t been so concerned with making you cum, perfectly content to let you get them off without returning the favor whenever you’d offered it, so the utter zeal Jackson had for going down on you remained as baffling as it was indescribable. You hadn’t been sure how to feel about that side of him in the beginning, but you’d soon grown to love it, opening up to him and for him with more comfort as well as longing. You’d found yourself daydreaming about his mouth between your legs far more often than you would ever be willing to admit out loud.</p>
<p>“Your little clit is already nice and swollen. Sensitive even though you haven’t had my mouth on you long. Want me to make you cum bad, don’t you, baby?”</p>
<p>He circled the bud with his tongue until you mumbled his name, soft lips wrapping around it for the lightest suck, mouth wet and noisy as he showed just how spot on his words had been. The pleasure already felt so potent, enough that you knew it wouldn’t take long for Jackson to get you off unless he decided to delay things, so good at making you gush that he could easily keep you on the edge if he had half a mind to. You had a feeling it wouldn’t be one of those days, not with the way he looked up at your face as he pulled away from your core, already licking your slick from his lips while he tugged your panties down your legs.</p>
<p>“Turn and lay down for me. Get nice and comfortable.”</p>
<p>The softness of Jackson’s couch felt even more comfortable once you’d settled on your back, a decorative pillow behind your head, but you couldn’t find it as relaxing as you usually would have when your body was alight with arousal, interest in resting gone along with your underwear. Jackson moved to join you, offering a glimpse of his erection pressing against the front of his pants before he’d settled down on his stomach between your thighs, arms immediately hooking around them to keep your legs open. The couch was long enough for him to stretch his whole body out before you, eyes on your slit as he used his fingers to part your slippery folds, the other stroking up and down your stomach in an effort to help keep you relaxed. You were tense with only anticipation and lust rather than anxiety, letting your eyes fall shut when his tongue slipped over you, rubbing the wide flat of it against your clit again and again then down, stroking shallow into your entrance, tasting deeply of your arousal until he was groaning.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I love how you taste,” he praised, voice throaty and wanting, an eager growl fading to noisy suction as his mouth covered as much of your cunt as it could.</p>
<p>Pleasure sparked across your nerve endings, making you shudder and moan, eyes opening to look down and watch him, craving the visual of his feasting as much as the feeling. Jackson looked unspeakably good whenever he was situated between your parted, trembling thighs and eating you out like he’d never tasted anything sweeter. His expression was almost pleasured, brows furrowed with bliss and concentration, lips and tongue wet with slick and saliva, the glisten of your cunt all over the scruff above and below his mouth. He was messy, intent, and it made you feel so incredible, arching your hips up, your pussy towards his face to beg him for more, show him that you needed it. You felt disconnected from all fear or fretting, focused on how much you needed him to make you cum like you knew he could, certain that it would happen soon when Jackson’s mouth went for broke between your legs, tongue wild on your clit, groans rumbling against your core to promise an orgasm that would make your vision blur.</p>
<p>Your fingers curled and uncurled into fists against your stomach, desperate to touch him, but afraid to hurt him when you knew the first place they would travel would be his hair. You started to reach out, but stopped yourself just short, letting out a startled gasp when you felt him lift his hand from your stomach to wrap his fingers around your wrist, leading your hand to rest atop his head. His eyes opened, meeting yours as he lifted his mouth from your swollen folds, licking his lips as if he’d just cleaned away the sweet cream of some delicious dessert.</p>
<p>“Grab my hair if you wanna, baby. Pull it and drag me whenever you need my mouth. Show me what you need.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Jackson smiled, turning to kiss your upraised thigh, beard wet and still ticklish when it brushed your skin so softly.</p>
<p>“You won’t and I don’t care if you do. I just wanna make you cum.”</p>
<p>He went quiet, making no attempt to lower his face back to your mound, eyes watching you with what seemed to be anticipation, and it took a few moments for what he was expecting to click. You bit your lip against the rise of familiar and needless bashfulness, your other hand lifting to slink fingers through his brown locks, remaining careful as you gently led him back down. You didn’t miss the ghost of a grin that pulled at his lips, watching it disappear to let his tongue back out, lapping at you slowly. It felt good, relishing the dip of him into your cunt, but it wasn’t enough and impatience had you gripping his hair just a little tighter, arching your pelvis up as you directed him where you craved the wet caress most, relieved by the returned stroke of his tongue on your tender clit.</p>
<p>“Attagirl.”</p>
<p>Jackson followed your lead with doubled enthusiasm and you held your breath just so you could really hear the wet flickering of his tongue, the suction of his lips, muffling your own cries to listen to the way he groaned for more of your taste. He seemed to live for the way you bucked your hips up, how your thighs framed his head and your fingers combed through his hair whenever he hit just the right spot in just the right way. His own arousal was clearly secondary to him, his attention on you and what you needed, but you couldn’t help noticing the occasional rocking of his hips as he ground his erection down against the couch, turned on even further at seeing him so aroused from bringing you pleasure. You wanted to make him feel good, thoughts of making him cum building up your orgasm as surely as what he was doing with his mouth was, and you needed those thoughts to become reality so much more than letting him eat you until you came apart.</p>
<p>You pulled at his soft hair, trying to shift your hips away, and the telling intent behind your actions made his arms loosen around your thighs, face angling up to stare at you in concern as he tongued the flavor of you off his lips. Breathless as he’d made you, it took a moment for you to feel able to speak, a few shaky huffs giving way to the sound of your voice.</p>
<p>“I want…Jackson, could we…uhm…”</p>
<p>Saying your desires out loud was something of a continued struggle, the newness of it and your own self-conscious leanings making you stumble over saying what needed to be said, voicing precisely what you desired. Jackson waited, patient and sweet, dragging his mouth across your thighs to almost distract you with nips and kisses, leaving much of your own arousal behind on your skin. You wished you had his confidence for talking dirty, inwardly scolding yourself for being so damn timid about finding the words, hoping actions would help convey things just as well as you gripped the shoulders of his tank top to tug insistently upward.  </p>
<p>“What do you need me to do, YN?” he asked as he crawled over you, hovering above your body.</p>
<p>“I want…”</p>
<p>You tried again and failed, sighing out your exasperation with yourself, the confused tilt of his head so unspeakably cute even while he looked so sinfully good with his scruffy jaw and his hair all disheveled, stubble still a little cunt-slick. You wanted to see him just as he looked, but with pleasure screwing up his features, needing to be as wet with his cum as he’d sought to be from eating you out, hands shaking with urgency as you shoved his bottoms down. One glance showed you just how hard he really was, cock leaking and reddened, growing wetter as you arched your hips up to rock yourself against his length, grinding your wet core across the underside of his girthy shaft. Above you, Jackson let out the softest exhale, the barest hint of the pleasure you gave him, and when your hips lowered back to the couch his followed, gliding them back and forth to rub his dick along your folds. The pressure of that moist slide against your clit had you sighing in relief, looking up at him with a dazed smile.</p>
<p>“This. I want this. Wanna cum with you.”</p>
<p>“Just like this?”</p>
<p>He moved just a little faster and your eyes would have closed against the pleasure had he not been such a wonderful sight, your hands reaching down to grab his ass, leading him towards you and he changed his pace to follow the pull of your grasp, letting you control it to your liking. Jackson looked to relish your actions, finding plenty of gratification for himself in giving you precisely what you craved, his breath growing ragged with every stroke of his cock across your clit until he was loudly proclaiming his own bliss with deepening groans.</p>
<p>“Take whatever you need until you soak my cock, babygirl. Gonna give you whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Head bending, body held above yours, Jackson stole one kiss and then another until you were rubbing your tongue past the softness of his pout to sample your own flavor, making out with him with a slowness that differed from the increasing intensity of your hips laboring together, the two of you seeking pleasure until the motions of your bodies had grown nearly frantic. Your hands steadily worked their way up to his back, fingers curling into his shirt, pulling and stretching the material as Jackson fell into the exact rhythm you wanted, still following where you led without faltering, making your body sing. You felt yourself near to falling, breaking away from his lips with a whine, locking eyes to see him grinning at the fucked out sight of your pleasure, his own making his voice reach a deeper gruffness.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” he praised as you felt his cock beginning to throb against your pulsing clit. “That’s it, baby.”</p>
<p>Your hand slipped around him, feathering across his jaw, feeling the scratch of facial hair against the palm he leaned into, and then it was gone, your hand dropping to clutch at the pillow behind your head when your orgasm throbbed through your core. Your hips faltered, no longer so precise or hurried, but Jackson’s never relented, prolonging your satisfaction for as long as he could, stroking along your clit even as he followed you, staining your belly and shirt with the heat of his cum, lacing ribbons of white between you. He rode it out along with you, huffing to the appreciative sound of your voice mewling out his name, and he lowered his face to the side of your neck. You couldn’t tell if the tremble that raced its way through you was as a result of your climax or caused by the added sensation of his rough jawline scraping against your skin. His tongue followed the almost ticklish sensation of his beard, teasing you with a circling stroke leading to suction, and it reminded you enough of his mouth on your core to make you want it back there, wondering how you could be eager for more when the tremors of your orgasm hadn’t yet abated. Jackson seemed to make you feel good enough to leave you greedy, pampered so well by his mouth that you longed for it often and you liked being able to feel that way, liked him even more for helping you reach that point.</p>
<p>Asking him if he wanted to go back down made you feel shy all over again, the request dying on your tongue with the quieting of your orgasm, pushed back to potentially rise up later when you felt it might not make you see quite so unreasonably horny. You turned your head to lay a kiss to his temple instead.</p>
<p>“We’re both all sticky. I’m also pretty sure you ruined my shirt.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a shower and a washing machine, so we can solve both of those problems. Just gotta figure out how to solve the other one.”</p>
<p>“What other problem?”</p>
<p>Jackson pushed himself up, but not quite away or off of you, visibly pleased as your fingers lifted to start playing with his facial hair.</p>
<p>“I wanna go down on you again.”</p>
<p>Your boyfriend gave you a quizzical look when his remark had you laughing, tickled beyond words that his own desires had mirrored your own without you having to say a word. Knowing Jackson and his utter zeal for eating you out, he’d have been game to do so again at any point during the rest of the day, but it was still too amusing how he’d damn near seemed to read your thoughts when you’d been too embarrassed to voice them. When his confusion began to turn to pouting, you carded your fingers through his hair to drag him down for a kiss, remembering his reassurances that you could show him what you wanted, and trying to remind yourself not to forget. Navigating your own recently discovered delight towards all things intimate seemed like it might take some more time, but with a man as attentive as Jackson, you knew it would only get easier.</p>
<p>“Okay. If you want to then I’m definitely game. I’d just prefer to get this dirty shirt off and maybe go to the bedroom.”</p>
<p>Never one to miss out on a chance to have you completely naked, Jackson clambered off of you, righting his pants to prevent a tripping hazard, and he hefted your still laughing form into his arms without seeming winded or weak from his recent release. Excited and trying to pepper scruffy kisses all over your face as he walked, Jackson left your shorts and panties behind in the living room; the only sign of what had occurred once his bedroom door had clicked shut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>